Mon frère, ce fantôme !
by LittleCookiez
Summary: Dean a perdu son frère et n'a plus de motivation pour continuer de mener une belle vie. Un an après, il a un accident de voiture, se retrouve à l'hôpital et voit le fantôme de son frère. Celui-ci va aider Dean à se reprendre en main et séduire le beau docteur Castiel Novak./Je m'inspire un peu du film "Le Secret de Charlie" avec Zac Efron, ce film est vraiment triste. Destiel/AU


Amis du jour, bonjours, ami du soir, bonsoir

Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Supernaural. Donc ... ayez pitié s'il vous plait, ne vous acharnez pas sur le petit être que je suis. Enfin bref tout ça pour dire, que si le prologue vous plait, je suis heureuse, sinon ... bah tant pis ? Sachant que je ne sais pas quand je vais poster la suite ... Honnêtement, je me jette à l'eau les yeux fermer, y'a peut-être un mur qui sait ? M'enfin, bonne lecture peut-être ?

Ah si, ça ne va pas être une fiction très triste. Juste le début, mais après j'espère que ça va être drôle. Je ne suis pas humoriste donc je ne sais pas si je suis drôle, mais je vais essayer :) Et si jamais vous avez des questions, parce que, imaginons que vous aimez bien le prologue, j'y répondrais avec joie !

* * *

Prologue

Je me précipite à l'hôpital. Je me fous d'avoir un accident. Si mon frère est entre la vie et la mort à cause de sa fichue maladie, connaissant le pourcentage de chance que nous avons, il va mourir. Alors oui, je m'en fous bien mal moi aussi de mourir. Non, faut pas que je pense comme ça. Sammy ne le voudra jamais, il m'en voudra. Mais je me dépêche quand même à attendre cet hôpital qui pourtant n'est plus si loin et me parait être à des kilomètres.

Je me gare rapidement sur le parking de l'hôpital, évitant tout de même d'écraser les personnes âgés, pas le temps d'avoir des problèmes. Je rentre dans l'établissement et demande à l'accueil où se trouve mon frère. Elle me fait répéter ce qui est normal vu que la première fois, je l'ai dit précipitamment. Donc je me répète plus calmement et à peine j'ai l'information en entier, je cours dans les couloirs et dans les escaliers.

Dans sa chambre, il y a du monde. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été le dernier prévenu mais impossible, je suis son frère. Ils ont réussi à arriver plus vite que moi ? Et si j'arrêtais de m'en vouloir trente secondes et que je prenais les nouvelles.

« Alors ? Commençai-je par dire à l'intention de tout le monde qui faisait une tête d'enterrement. »

On avait dit, pas de pessimiste, qu'il fallait y croie. Pour Sammy au moins.

« Il est mort, m'annonça Gabriel. »

J'ignore s'il me l'a dit d'un ton neutre et d'un ton triste, j'arrive juste pas à y croire.

« C'est impossible ! Les médecins ont dit …

-Ils ont dit de la merde apparemment ! Se mit-il en colère. »

Je regarde mon frère allonger dans son lit, habillait en blanc. Il a l'air de dormir, il ne peut pas être mort.

« Je suis désolé Dean, je ne voulais pas … me dit Gabriel mais je ne l'écoute pas. »

Je me rapproche du lit et je pose une main sur le front de mon frère. Il ne peut pas être mort. Pourtant sa peau est froide. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi moi ? D'abord maman, ensuite papa, maintenant lui. En plus d'être orphelin, j'ai plus de frère. Je suis le dernier des Winchester. Le seul. J'ai plus de famille, plus rien. Si, mes amis, mais ils ne sont pas Sam. Mes yeux me piquent soudainement, j'ai mal à la gorge et au ventre. Puis, j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je les ferme pour apaiser la brulure mais cela fait tomber mes larmes. C'est un cauchemar. Je ne me suis pas préparé à le perdre. J'étais naïf de croire ces foutus médecins. Pourtant, je le savais. On est pas chanceux dans la famille Winchester. Il n'y a jamais de miracle. Si un est malade, il meurt, point.

C'est un médecin qui me fait réaliser que je ne suis pas tout seul et me dit qu'il va prendre mon frère pour l'emmener à la morgue.

« Non, l'emmenez pas, laissez-le moi ! Criai-je. »

Je sens des bras qui me sert les épaules mais je ne fais pas attention, je fixe le corps de mon frère inerte sur le lit qu'on emmène hors de la chambre.

« Non ! Laissez-le moi ! Laissez-le moi ! »

* * *

Voilà la fin du prologue, je sais c'est triste, mais promis après, ça l'est moins ;) (si bien sur, je poste)


End file.
